Coffee
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: (White Rose) Ruby brings Weiss a cup of coffee as an attempt to cheer her up now that they're back in Atlas, little does she know, her presence is all Weiss needs.


She was back in Atlas, and _of course_ her father only cared about the embarrassment she'd set upon him.

Not the fact she'd escaped, was involved in an airship crashed, was kidnapped and held for attempted ransom, not to mention the fact she almost died. No, all he was worried about was her disgrace to their family name. He didn't give a damn about _her._ Then again, had he ever put his children above the company? For as long as Weiss could remember, the family had always come in third place when it came to her father's priorities.

His main focus was first and always the company, sculpting her grandfather's legacy into one of bloodshed and discrimination. Second were the ties to the company, using other large industries as allies to 'create a better name' for the Schnees and as an attempt to keep them as at the top of everything. Then lastly, came his family; he treated them as though they were below him, as though they were simply his pawns, he acted as if he owned them.

Weiss had managed to easily escape her mansion, only to have been brought back to the hellish place she unfortunately called home. Thankfully, she had her friends with her this time. She wouldn't have to go through it alone. . . Had things been up to her, she would have never returned to Atlas until she had _her_ life figured out. She would've returned when she knew her father would not have control over her anymore. Now, she feared she may not be able to leave home again. Sure, Jacques was acting all fatherly and loving at the moment, convincing everyone around him that he'd been worried for his 'beloved daughter' when she ran away, but she and her friends knew the truth.

He would not let her go so easily this time. Once everything died down, she wouldn't be surprised if she had one of her father's minions watching her every move to ensure she didn't break out again. She would be _trapped_. The life she'd fought so hard for would once again he his to control.

"Earth to Weiss? Hello? Are you in there?"

Weiss blinked herself back to reality to see her best friend swatting down in front of her with a tray of coffee; it took her a moment to realize that she was sitting in one of the mansion's many lounges. When had she gotten here and how did Ruby find her? "Oh good, you're there. I was worried there for a second." Ruby giggled, offering the white-haired girl her steaming cup of coffee with one hand. "You always made me coffee when I was studying, or if I was depressed. So, it's my turn now."

The smile Ruby gave her caused butterflies to flutter around inside the older's chest, but she kept a calm expression and carefully took the mug. Ruby took a seat beside her and Weiss allowed herself to relax in her friend's presence, "You know I've perfected my 'coffee servant' role just for you, Ruby." She set her mug down on the counter beside her, "You're a guest, allow me to fetch you your cup of diabetes." Ruby grinned and Weiss chuckled. She went to stand to her feet, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No need, Weiss. I made us both a cup."

Weiss smirked and sat back down, placing a hand over her chest in mock-hurt. "What is this? You mean you don't need me anymore? Are you tossing me away?" Ruby rolled her eyes, "I'm hurt, Ruby Rose! And after all I've done for you, this is how you treat me?" In reality, Weiss was proud of how much her partner had grown and matured. She secretly loved how responsible Ruby had become, how she still maintained her purity despite the hell she'd been put through. How she still wore a happy smile after everything that has happened. . .

It was one of the many things Weiss loved about her.

"Weiss," the way Ruby spoke her name caused Weiss' heart to skip a beat, "I'll always need you," okay, there went her heart, "but you needed me this time around. . . So, here I am." Ruby smiled again and Weiss was left speechless, "You've been moping around all day and you've been pretty grouchy. I'm here if you need to talk about anything, I know returning to Atlas after everything that's happened has to be hard on you." Ruby whispered the last part, leaning forward and adjusting herself to get more comfortable on the couch.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Weiss finally spoke again, "Ruby," she almost lost her voice when Ruby's silver eyes turned to her. They really did shine like mirrors, but she didn't see the mistakes, or her flaws reflecting back at her. She only seen. . . Herself. All of her mistakes, her scars, her history, everything was washed away.

_Damn it! Don't look at me like that!_ She quickly regained her composure. "Thank you," she whispered, desperately wishing she could say something more sincere, "that means a lot." There was a lot of things she wanted to tell her, she wanted to confide in her, she wanted to show her best friend just how much she meant to her if she didn't already know. She wanted to thank her for tolerating her behavior in the beginning, for trying so hard to get her to open up, for being willing to befriend _Weiss_, not Weiss _Schnee_. She couldn't find the words to express her gratitude, though.

But Ruby understood. She knew exactly what Weiss wanted to tell her, and no words were needed. "Don't thank me, I'm just being a good friend."

_A good friend. . . Right, of course._

Weiss shook her head, "Next time, coffee's on me, understand?" She asked with a stern look and Ruby just smiled. She took a sip of her coffee and almost spit it out when a rush of sugar flooded her mouth. She covered her mouth with her palm, but managed to swallow and coughed out. The aftertaste was even more horrifying. "I-I think this one is yours. . ." Good gods! Was that even coffee? She tasted nothing but pure sugar! Ruby's eyes widened and she snatched the mug, apologizing quickly and frantically as she handed the correct cup over to her friend, who was still recovering from the assault on her taste-buds.

"You-you dolt! Did you even pay attention to-" she coughed again, "-Did you even pay attention to which mug you picked up?! How did you not know which one was yours?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I think I feel a cavity forming."

"Oh well now you're just being dramatic."


End file.
